Frisky Business
by mayfaire
Summary: Rukawa condones Mitsui’s dry humor. MitRu. Oneshot.


Frisky Business

Summary: Rukawa condones Mitsui's rather dry humor. MitRu. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Akayama Sakura is my own character. Bleh.

* * *

Akayama Sakura's heartbeat was getting faster every second. She turned around to face the man she has been crazy about for months. She doesn't know where she got the guts to do this but here they were behind the school gym; she and Rukawa Kaede all alone. She could do it, she said to herself. Lately, Rukawa was also eyeing her weirdly… in a good way, in her own opinion. Like most of the girls in Shohoku she would usually watch the basketball team practice every afternoon. And yet among the throngs of girls screeching and reaching out for Rukawa, she was the one the boy took notice of. She could almost say Rukawa Kaede was exchanging flirty looks with her.

"Rukawa-kun." Sakura started, her cheeks getting ruddy. "I-I just want to say that… I-I really li-like you." she waited for a reaction through her lowered face.

"Really?" Rukawa uttered under his breath after some moments of silence. Much to Sakura's surprise, she didn't expect a reply from him. She was more inclined to think that Rukawa would dump her like those girls who also tried this confession technique. Does this mean?

"I-I… yes. I really like you, Rukawa-kun." Sakura nodded her heart flipping with booming happiness. If Rukawa accepts her declaration of love, then she will be the luckiest girl in the Kanagawa district. Imagine… to be Rukawa Kaede's girlfriend. It's any girl's dream.

Rukawa Kaede stepped closer to her earning the Ice Prince a gasp from the girl. He reached out a hand to her. Thinking that Rukawa will cup her face and smile for her, she looked up at the boy of his dreams. Then she got a rather rough doggy-pat atop her head.

"The feeling's mutual." Rukawa declared with his usual monotone. Sakura thought she would cry from happiness. Then Rukawa added, "I like myself, too."

Sakura blinked for a moment and all her rising dreams went straight to the garbage can. A guffaw from the corner behind Rukawa wasn't helping her ego either. Not being able to stand Rukawa's indifferent face staring directly at her she ran towards the opposite side, tears forming.

Rukawa Kaede watched the retreating figure of the girl before turning to the person laughing hysterically like a madman.

"Did-did you… did you see that? Huh? Did you see her face? That was fucking hilarious!" A handsome boy retreated to another set of roar as he clutched his midsection with glee.

"Sempai." Rukawa murmured.

"What?" Mitsui asked, his body heaving from too much laughter and shortness of breath.

"You're exaggerating." Rukawa replied dryly.

"No I'm not." Mitsui said as he regained his composure. "You're just one of those hapless creatures who don't appreciate humor."

Rukawa's brow perked up. He? Knows nothing about humor? Fuck me. He played with his sempai's game; forcing himself to slyly flirt with girls who are more whorish than he thought and then in accordance to Mitsui's 'ultimate' plan, dump them unceremoniously. _That_ was humor for his Mitsui-sempai. He gravely thought its much better being a stoic boy than to br acquainted with such skittish slapstick which belonged to Mitsui.

"I get it, okay?" Mitsui said with a lopsided grin. He was fighting another burst of laughter. True, he was able to convince the pretty kitsune to play his game. It was absolutely entertaining how these unfortunate girls were swooning over his property. Hey, he was a selfless sempai so he takes pride whenever hordes of girls shriek for Rukawa. "You are a very considerate lover, Kaede." The sexy ex-MVP drawled eyeing the rookie with that mischievous grin.

"I am." Rukawa concurred as he pressed his body against Mitsui who encircled his arms around the kitsune's waist.

"So what shall we do next?" Mitsui asked.

"Continue?" Rukawa asked and pressed harder. Mitsui was only able to utter a soft 'oh' upon realizing Rukawa's current situation. Oh yeah, their locker session was interrupted by that Akayama girl. How Rukawa could sustain a damn good erection after fifteen minutes was something a sex god like Mitsui was appreciative of.

Mitsui never bothered to reply as he kissed Rukawa hard on those pouting lips which were begging for more. Rukawa replied much eagerly as his hands started to roam on his sempai's chest.

"Wait, wait wait." Mitsui said as he withdrew his lips from the rookie. "So who's our next target?"

Rukawa mulled for a moment, his eyes darting downwards. Mitsui inwardly smiled at the small action. Having an indifferent boyfriend has its drawbacks. Mitsui, the ever sentimental gentleman in him, appreciated those small actions Kaede would make—even if it was a mere glance or his most favorite, when Rukawa wrinkles his nose. It was a once in a blue moon circumstance that was made for his eyes only.

Rukawa pressed a soft kiss on his sempai's lips and said apathetically, "Akagi Haruko." That earned the ice prince another jolly laughter plus a damn good kiss from Mitsui Hisashi.

END


End file.
